Dans ton œil une étoile resplendit
by lufink
Summary: Voilà l'histoire du temps qui passe ; le conte des chemins qui se croisent et des destins qui s'entremêlent. Il était une fois une rencontre, et une guerre dont le prix était la liberté. La victoire, à Vergen, fut pourtant douce-amère ; plus encore après que Philippa Eilhart se fut envolée et que le Loup Blanc retrouva Iorveth évanoui dans les décombres de Loc Muinne.
1. Stella splendens

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Vous savez quoi ? Pour une fois, j'ai un truc marrant à raconter. J'ai commencé à écrire ce qui suit en 2015. _Deux-mille quinze_. Il aura suffi d'un visionnage pressé de la série _The Witcher_, un (re)torchage en règles de _The Witcher 2_, et me voilà, à terminer un récit vieux de presque cinq ans après beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de larmes. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lexique elfique

_Bloede :_ foutu, satané  
_Dh'oine :_ humain  
_Yeá :_ oui, donc  
_Scoia'tael :_ écureuil, mais aussi la faction des elfes libres  
_Aen Seidhe :_ le peuple des collines, i.e les anciens elfes  
_Beanna :_ femme (humaine)  
_Gwynbleidd :_ le Loup Blanc  
_Vatt'ghern :_ sorceleur  
_Bloede pest/arse :_ un juron copieux  
_Neén :_ non  
_Ceádmil :_ bienvenue, salutations  
_Elaine Feainnewedd :_ sublime enfant du soleil  
_Thaess aep :_ tais-toi  
_N'te dice'en :_ ne dis rien  
_Va fáill :_ au revoir, adieu

* * *

_En abaet'h aep feainn  
Yn cáelm muire  
Tearth deithwen  
Aen hen invaerne  
Cáemm, abb a'taeghane_

Un baiser du soleil  
Sur la mer calme  
Crains la flamme blanche  
De l'ancien hiver  
Va, enfuis-toi aujourd'hui

* * *

**Juillet 1271. **

Parfois, la douleur lui octroyait des interludes, et l'espace d'un instant fugace, le charivari perpétuel qui résonnait dans son crâne jusque dans ses artères gonflées de sang empoisonné laissait place au son délicat d'une flûte, comme la lumière perce au travers d'un épais feuillage sylvestre. Une ballade oubliée, dans une langue ancienne.

Puis, tout son être sombrait dans le noir, englouti par les ténèbres monstrueuses d'une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

**Juillet 1271.**

La piqûre glacée sur sa peau, les doigts sur son corps, le parfum de la chélidoine, de l'aconit et le sang ; le _sang_, magma s'écoulant d'une plaie-volcan, béante en son sein ; engourdi par les sortilèges, une magie s'infiltrant jusque dans son cœur abîmé, venimeux. L'encre dans son cou, son épaule, son flanc. Des feuilles lie-de-vin, pour signifier l'appartenance à la forêt.

Il ressent tout cela, il entend les _voix_.

« Prends soin de lui, s'il te plait.  
– Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un soupir, puis le silence.

« Tu sais que je te fais confiance. C'est juste… Je ne comprends pas. Le principe de neutralité, ton engagement envers Vernon Roche… Tout ça, fichu en l'air pour- _pour un criminel ?  
_– Non, Triss. Tout ça fichu en l'air pour un _idéal_. Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, on en a déjà parlé.  
– Pas _que_, tu veux dire. Moi, je dirai plutôt que tu te ramollis… Maintenant, va, et ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Aussitôt son esprit s'endort, hanté par les cauchemars.

* * *

**Septembre 1271.**

« Ils ont traversé la Dyfne. Téléporte-toi à Kaer Morhen, avec lui. »

Le temps s'enfuit, et les habitants de Vergen aussi.

* * *

**Septembre 1271. **

Iorveth ouvrit son unique œil.

La réalité le cogna si violemment que tout son squelette en trembla. Puis, les sens ravivés, la douleur lui tordit les entrailles, vivace : gerbe de flammes liquide affluant dans ses veines, turquoises sous la peau trop pâle. Ereinté, il ne parvint guère qu'à gémir doucement, la figure distordue en une grimace muette, effroyable.

« Bl-bloede dh'oine… »

Bien que déboussolé et la cervelle en vrac, l'elfe ne manqua pas de percevoir une ombre suave se mouvant sur sa gauche. Stigmate guerrier.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Naturellement enclin à la rébellion, il pencha quelque peu la tête sur le côté. Une chevelure cuivrée bordant d'effarantes prunelles de péridot brut, une peau diablement laiteuse et ces hanches délicates…

« Triss Merigold. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

La douleur le rendait _à peine_ plus imbuvable qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Nous vous avons trouvé blessé à Loc Muinne. Je m'occupe de vous remettre sur pieds. C'est un vilain sortilège, que l'on vous a jeté. En plus des contusions.  
–_ Nous_ ?  
– Geralt, et moi-même. »

La lumière d'un brasero, mordue çà et là par la pénombre, semblait danser un tango arythmique avec l'ignoble balafre pourpre, méticuleusement sculptée dans ce visage autrefois fort charmant. A la simple évocation du sorceleur l'elfe s'adoucit subitement, mais la magicienne, avisée, n'en toucha mot.

« Yeá, que s'est-il passé, exactement ? »

Dans le chaos diffus de ses souvenirs, agencés en _tempête_, Iorveth ne se remémorait rien de précis.

« Après votre séparation à l'entrée de Loc Muinne, Geralt a estimé préférable de me sauver des nilfgaardiens, plutôt que de libérer Philippa Eilhart. Il s'est rendu compte – trop tard, hélas – que le temps lui manquait pour vous rejoindre. Vous avez donc agi seul, mais Philippa vous a vraisemblablement trompé et attaqué. Après le sommet, nous vous avons trouvé en piteux état ; puis je vous ai téléporté à Vergen… Jusqu'à ce que les nilfgaardiens envahissent la vallée du Pontar. Nous sommes présentement à Kaer Morhen. Geralt n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais a laissé ceci, à votre intention. »

Submergé par les réminiscences nébuleuses de ce jour – qui lui semblait _si_ _lointain_ – le scoia'tael laissa la colère, bouillonnante, envahir son être encore endolori ; il serra les dents, les poings, en proie aux souvenirs. La douleur, la mort, le _sang_ _ancien _des Aen Seidhe suintant des montagnes, se mêlaient délicieusement au sourire de Saskia, à la noblesse de son combat, et la _liberté_… La tête lui tournait, sinistre poison pulsant contre sa tempe ; l'œuvre sorcière d'une putain maligne, Philippa Eilhart, _oh_, _Philippa_… S'il parvenait à lui mettre la main _dessus_, il ne resterait pas un os, pas un muscle dans son foutu corps qui ne serait pas brisé, _déchiré_–

« Iorveth. »

Ses pensées s'évanouirent brusquement, et il n'eut plus qu'un écho, brumeux, mélancolique, d'une flûte qui claironne, entre les arbres, ou les rochers. Merigold, accroupie près du lit, lui tendait un petit paquet maladroitement emballé.

L'elfe se redressa confusément sur son séant, puis ouvrit le paquet : il y avait là le dessin d'une dague courte, incrustée de joyaux, dont la lame était recouverte de runes. Les sourcils froncés, Iorveth déplia la note manuscrite l'accompagnant. Une plume peu élégante, mais _littéralement_ acérée, tant les mots tranchaient presque le papier.

« _Le dragon est en vie. J'ai trouvé la dague sur les soldats t'ayant capturé. Je l'ai étudiée… Quoique t'ait dit Philippa, je pense qu'il suffit simplement de l'approcher de son cœur pour briser le charme. Je m'en charge. Repose-toi en attendant…_

_P.S : Tes scoia'taels sont en sécurité dans la forêt qui entoure la forteresse. Si tu tentes de sortir, Triss a ordre de t'attacher. N'en profite pas !_ »

Depuis quand retenait-il son souffle, Iorveth n'aurait su le dire, si bien qu'il expira quelque peu abruptement. Quoique rassuré, il pesta en silence néanmoins : _Gwynbleidd, bloede vatt'ghern… _Saskia, son commando et ce foutu dh'oine étaient _indemnes_. À peu de choses près.

Du reste, il _souriait_. Un sourire un peu grinçant, certes, mais un sourire franchement sincère quand même.

« Je dois récolter quelques plantes dans la forêt. Je serai de retour dans la soirée. »

Triss s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, mi-troublée, mi-rieuse – le scoia'tael, terroriste avéré et moins bourreau des cœurs que bourreau _tout court_, collectionneur de cadavres de préférence humains, semblait s'être sacrément _attendri_ – quand il l'interpella :

« Attendez. Depuis quand suis-je ici ?  
– Presque deux mois. »

Iorveth comprenait mieux cette impression de 'lointain' que lui avait laissée le sommet, à Loc Muinne.

« Je vois… Puis-je avoir mon bandana, beanna ?  
– Bien sûr, murmura la magicienne, avant d'approcher et d'extraire un carré de tissu, vermeil usé, d'un coffret sculpté, sur le secrétaire. Tenez. »

L'œil dans le vague, l'elfe effleurait le tissu, troué par endroit, du bout des doigts. _Il faudrait le recoudre_, pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs, sa plume d'erynia, enrobée de suie, avait cramé. _Et trouver une nouvelle plume._

« Hm… Merci, Triss Merigold. »

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

« Reposez-vous. Et n'imaginez même pas sortir de ce lit. »

Après avoir noué son bandana autour de son crâne, dissimulant la moitié de sa figure crevée, Iorveth grimaça, carrément _mutin_.

Passé minuit, il rêva de loups hurlant sous des cieux dépourvus de lune.

* * *

**Mai 1271.**

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes bien être attaché. »

L'elfe ne dit mot, mais son regard – sec, féroce, délicatement serpentine – en disait long.

« Dit l'amoureux des elfes, cracha-t-il, non sans dédain _à peine_ malicieux. Peut-être qu'on devrait inverser la tendance, la prochaine fois. Je suis sûr que ta foutue tête ferait bel effet au bout d'une _corde_. »

Le Loup Blanc avait ricané gentiment ; du reste, le voyage jusqu'à Vergen fut paisible, accompagné çà et là des chants du barde, auxquelles s'ajoutait souvent de grosses voix gaillardes, quelquefois l'espiègle mélodie d'une flûte. Le sorceleur n'était jamais trop loin, mais Jaskier se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

* * *

**Octobre 1271.**

Personne n'était venu.

Pas que le scoia'tael désirât quelconque compagnie – hormis celle des subtils murmures des forêts chatoyantes de platane, et de pins épineux – cependant l'inertie lui rongeait l'âme plutôt tranquillement. Et ça le rendait _dingue_.

A l'abri des ombres de la forêt – plus méfiants des dh'oines que lui-même, paraissait-il – les membres de son commando s'enquerraient de son état dès que possible auprès de Merigold. Par leur biais, elle apportait souvent des nouvelles du monde : Saskia avait disparu et Nilfgaard, belliqueuse, se dirigeait allègrement vers une Vergen désertée, jamais rassasiée ; d'ici deux semaines, Aedirn serait goulument _engloutie_. Triss Merigold partirait bientôt.

Entre deux cataplasmes à l'odeur douteuse, Iorveth écorchait sa langue, serrant le poing à s'en fracturer les jointures. La magicienne était – fabuleusement – douce, mais il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et, en dessous, le sang en _putain_ d'ébullition_._

L'automne défila et, sans mentir, l'elfe s'ennuyait ferme.

* * *

**Juin 1271.**

Les soirs d'été, dans le creux des montagnes étreignant Vergen, étaient fort agréables. Pourtant, Iorveth ne trouvait plus le repos depuis que la brave, l'impitoyable Vierge d'Aedirn, à la parole et l'épée plus mordantes encore que les griffes bien affûtées d'un dragon, était _tombée_.

Parfois, se mouvant tel un spectre dans le noir, l'elfe s'infiltrait dans la taverne, jusque dans la chambre qu'il savait réservée à Geralt. La première fois, c'était pour le remercier de son aide et surtout sa _confiance_, bienvenue en ces temps difficiles, mais aussi de traîtrise. La bière ambrée qu'il but ce soir-là, en compagnie du sorceleur, quoique véritablement _immonde_, réchauffa son corps et son cœur tout à fait plaisamment.

Les autres fois, Iorveth n'avait d'autre excuse que celle de bavarder un peu et jouer de la flûte à bec dans la nuit ; il s'avéra en effet que le Loup Blanc en affectionnait le son clair, qui, son compère l'avait remarqué, le berça à plus d'une occasion.

Au petit matin, la musique avait cessé ; Zoltan Chivay s'hasarda une fois à questionner Geralt à ce propos, et ne recommença plus.

* * *

**Octobre 1271.**

Puisqu'on avait retrouvé sa flûte, le crépuscule venu, il soufflait l'aventure et la _révolution_ dans le bois de cèdre ; par mélancolie, il entonnait de vieux cantiques à l'intention des étoiles naissantes dans le ciel.

Merigold quitta Kaer Morhen.

* * *

**Juin 1271.**

« Pourquoi gardes-tu ton bandana ? »

Iorveth se raidit immédiatement et le sorceleur se sentit soudain vraiment _très_ stupide.

« Je veux dire, continua-t-il un peu gauchement, tu ne dissimules pas ton œil dans l'enclave des elfes. Ni… _ici._ Pourquoi le cacher le reste du temps ? »

Un rire âpre échappa à l'elfe, dont le regard sévère percuta Geralt de plein fouet.

« Regarde-_moi_, Gwynbleidd, siffla-t-il, la voix gonflée d'une rancœur mal contenue. Combien à Vergen me voient autrement qu'un salopard de terroriste, un foutu fils de pute massacreur de dh'oines ? Pour eux, je suis _déjà_ un monstre, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec le physique qui va avec. »

Rien de plus qu'un murmure s'échappe d'entre les lèvres sèches du Loup Blanc ; ses yeux aux pupilles fendues sont sur lui, comme inéluctables, et pourtant si tendres, infernalement _tendres_. Geralt le regarde comme s'il était la plus merveilleuse des créatures ayant foulé cette foutue terre et le scoia'tael jure, il_ jure_ qu'il va finir _dément_.

« Je te regarde, Iorveth, mais je ne vois _pas_ de monstre. Et les monstres, c'est ma spécialité. »

* * *

**Novembre 1271.**

Le cinquième mois, Iorveth put se mouvoir sans _trop_ grincer des dents.

De fait, il planifiait déjà son départ de la forteresse. Ingurgiter des potions au goût infâme ne le rendait pas vraiment plus aimable, mais au moins pouvait-il se laver et changer ses bandages lui-même, _bloede pest_.

Fin stratège, l'elfe s'occupait en journée à retracer les mouvements de troupes nilfgaardiennes reportées par ses archers sur d'anciennes cartes moisies, parsemées çà et là de petits écureuils gribouillés à la va-vite. _Neén_, il ne laisserait pas une foutue guerre ruiner ses espoirs de fraternité entre humains et non-humains. Iorveth combattait depuis _trop_ longtemps.

Puis, dans la pénombre du soir, le scoia'tael aimait s'asseoir près du feu pour jouer des mélodies tantôt badines, tantôt chagrines. Dans l'âtre, les grosses braises incarnates, pétillantes, miroitaient au fond de son œil ; la lumière dansait sur sa face meurtrie, creusée de ravines enténébrées.

Et le temps passait, parfois en musique, parfois non. Ce soir, il y avait une chanson.

«_ Tearth deithwen  
Aen hen invaerne  
Cáemm, abb a'taeghane_ »

La complainte, d'abord chuchotée, s'éteignit dans un souffle.

« _Ichaer aen bleidd, yn blathanwen... _Jolie ballade, mais je ne suis pas mort. Enfin, plus maintenant. »

Toujours attentif, Iorveth avait pivoté sur son séant avant même d'entendre sa voix – un timbre rauque, comme échappé des tréfonds – et le sourire qui déforma ses traits érodés par une fatigue sans âge était _radieux_.

« _Bloede vatt'ghern !_ Ceádmil, Gwynbleidd. »

Ôtant ses armes, Geralt s'assit auprès de l'elfe qu'il étreignit brusquement, affectueux et terrible, avec beaucoup de franchise et trop, _trop_ de précaution, rassuré et éperdu et les mains tremblantes dans son dos encore ecchymosé. Le Loup Blanc s'abat sur lui comme un raz de marée et Iorveth ne peut pas – ne sait plus _comment_ – bouger, sentant plus qu'il ne le voit un sourire _rendu_, et l'odeur du sang séché, de l'aloès-du-loup tout juste broyée.

Puis, le sorceleur recula, sa mine affreuse dans l'embrasement chamois du foyer, et son regard si _doux_.

« Ceádmil, Iorveth. Comment tu te sens ?  
– Bien mieux que _toi_, on dirait, répondit-il, taquin. T'as franchement une sale gueule. »

A cela, Geralt répondit par un rire sec et tiède, un peu fripon.

« Pas dormi depuis au moins un siècle, marmonna le sorceleur, bourru. Mais j'ai trouvé le dragon. »

Le scoia'tael se figea aussitôt, le cœur en déroute. Le souvenir du vent emmêlant ses cheveux – _elaine Feainnewedd_ – la portée de son épée sur le champ de bataille, vassale de la pureté de sa foi. En place de trahison et de haine, la Pourfendeuse de dragons avait offert aux siens l'_espoir_, peut-être à jamais disparu avec elle–

« Saskia est vivante, le rassura-t-il promptement, dans les montagnes de Kestrel. Il lui faudra un bon mois pour se remettre de ses blessures mais la malédiction est levée. »

Croqué çà et là par des mâchoires d'ombre, Iorveth resta pantois, Pour la première foutue fois de sa putain de chienne de vie d'Aen Seidhe, fière et insoumise, les mots lui _manquaient_.

« Tu es l'humain le plus _noble_ que je connaisse, Gwynbleidd, murmura-t-il finalement, sidéré.  
– Je ne suis pas humain, tu sais. »

Visiblement soulagé, l'elfe se dérida.

« Je suis content que tu me le _rappelles_, ajouta-t-il gravement, ma haine pour ces foutus dh'oines s'est atténuée pendant un instant. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? La bière a un goût de pisse mais le vin n'est pas _trop_ ignoble. »

Geralt accepta volontiers, préférant ne pas demander comment le scoia'tael avait bien pu se procurer de l'alcool – dont la consommation était sûrement _prohibée_ durant sa convalescence – et la conversation alla bon train.

Du reste, le vin sentait comme du vinaigre et goûtait comme des fleurs de _feu_, embrasant les sens du sorceleur ; c'était sirupeux, comme une nuit d'été, le son cristallin d'une flûte et les rires de ses compagnons d'aventure, mais écœurant, comme la pluie et le sang tombant en cascade sur sa tempe et la roche d'une cité assiégée, comme le départ pour les Montagnes Bleues, puis le sommet – le _fiasco_ – et le parfum velouté de Triss, puis _son_ visage borgne, majestueux, tordu de douleur et l'acier qui siffle, _siffle_…

Sa gorge brûle d'avoir contenu tant de _regrets_.

«Iorveth. Pardonne-moi… Pour _tout_. Saskia, tes blessures. Je pensais avoir le temps de te rejoindre, mais… Je me suis trompé. »

Le susnommé rive ses yeux – un œil brillant, et l'autre éteint – dans les siens, sans jamais l'accuser. Gracieux, l'elfe vient plus_ près_ et Geralt sent une main sur le creux de sa tempe, puis les estafilades en saillie sur sa joue, puis l'angle rude de sa mâchoire ; Iorveth s'approche alors plus près encore, si _près_ que leurs fronts se touchent doucement.

« _Thaess aep_, vatt'ghern. Tu es en vie, Saskia est en vie. C'est à _moi_ de te remercier, Geralt. »

Le Loup Blanc ouvre la bouche pour protester et le souffle de l'elfe est chaud sur ses lèvres.

« N'te dice'en. Tu restes pour cette nuit ? »

Bientôt, le sorceleur reprendrait la route – à la poursuite de l'orageuse Yennefer de Vengerberg – mais ça attendrait le petit matin. Peut-être même le petit matin d'après.

* * *

**Juin 1271. Le serpent se mord la queue.**

Ruisselant d'eau et de sang encore jeune, le sorceleur avait été sincèrement _persuadé_ qu'il ne verrait jamais plus l'aube poindre. Il lui sembla que Yarpen Zigrin hurlait des obscénités quelque part à sa droite, sa hache enfoncée dans le crâne d'un pauvre diable de Kaedwen, lorsqu'il _le_ vit.

Iorveth était là, ce _satané elfe_, grandiose, indompté mais aussi_ indomptable_, faisant pleuvoir l'enfer sur les soldats en contrebas, un _sourire_ aux lèvres.

Après ça, tout alla trop _vite_ ; Vergen était sauvée, Saskia enlevée, et voilà qu'il fallait repartir, laisser Jaskier et Zoltan et Yarpen – bien _sûr_ qu'ils se reverraient – mais la victoire avait tout de même un arrière-goût de cendre froide.

Le scoia'tael lui emboitait le pas, et il sentait le tabac et le bois de cèdre, et ça rendait la victoire un peu moins amère.

Ils ne dormaient pas souvent – pas lorsque les rêves de l'elfe se _brisaient_ dès qu'il fermait son unique paupière, pas lorsque le Loup Blanc les entendait casser _si_ _fort_ qu'il aurait juré que c'étaient les siens – pourtant leurs nuits furent chaleureuses, accompagnées de musique et d'histoires de jadis.

Finalement, une nouvelle lune se lève sur les Montagnes Bleues, et Geralt de Riv fait un choix.

* * *

_Ichaer aen bleidd  
Yn blathanwen  
Dearme, vatt'ghern_

Le sang du loup  
Sur de blanches fleurs  
Dors, sorceleur

* * *

**Mai 1272.**

Avant de partir – à la recherche de Yen, qui l'attendait, belle et terrible et surtout _saine et sauve_, à Willoughby, dans le sud – Vesemir lui donna une missive datée de l'hiver dernier qui, quoique brève, était écrite avec beaucoup de soin. Soudain agité, le cœur du Loup Blanc manqua un battement, peut-être deux.

_« Je vais chercher Saskia, puis j'unirai ce qu'il reste des Scoia'tael. Comme disait Raupenneck, un bon elfe est un elfe mort. Je ne suis pas un bon elfe._

_Va fáill, Gwynbleidd. Ne te fais pas tuer. »_


	2. Polorum Regina

Sachez que je n'ai pas joué à _Wild Hunt_ (le jeu ne prend pas la peine d'adresser les choix faits dans_ The Witcher 2_, je ne prend pas la peine de jouer, _bye_), alors je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles incohérences. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lexique elfique

_En'ca minne :_ mon cœur, mon/ma chéri.e  
_Squass'me :_ excuse-moi, pardonne-moi  
_Zireael :_ l'Hirondelle  
_Crevanhen :_ vieux renard

* * *

**Décembre 1978. Epilogue.**

L'histoire se termine comme elle a commencé : avec le chant d'une flûte, espiègle et caressante, comme les premières lueurs du jour, encore tièdes, percent à travers le feuillage d'une forêt à peine réveillée.

Du reste, le sorceleur aurait reconnu cette mélodie – fût-elle étouffée par des murs de pierre ou les entrailles de la terre _elle-même_ – absolument n'importe où. Elle provenait des jardins, un peu à l'écart de la maison.

« Je l'ai dit et je le répète, mais il faut vraiment que nous composions une ballade, lui et moi. Une complainte pour luth et flute à bec ! »

C'était Jaskier, encore un peu endormi. Depuis qu'il avait acquis Corvo Bianco, le Loup Blanc y passait ses hivers plutôt qu'à Kaer Morhen, avant de reprendre la Voie ; bien entendu, le barde n'était jamais trop loin. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs – plus _blancs_, aussi, quoique le bougre ne fut guère plus sage – mais ses yeux, brillants et toujours perspicaces, n'avaient rien perdu en éclat.

« _Bloede arse_. Le jour où tu auras du talent, peut-être. »

Le ton était taquin, presque affectueux. Quoiqu'il en dise, Iorveth s'était attaché à ce satané barde – selon le sorceleur, c'était tout simplement _inévitable_ – et il n'était en vérité pas rare d'entendre le son cristallin de sa flûte accompagnant les poèmes de Jaskier dès lors qu'ils voyageaient ensemble.

Avec beaucoup de tendresse, l'elfe déposa un baiser sur le front de Geralt.

« Je t'ai réveillé, en'ca minne ? »

Iorveth sentait le tabac brun et le chèvrefeuille fraichement coupé, et son regard – hardi et véhément – lui fit l'effet d'une _caresse_ sur sa peau baignée de soleil. Le sorceleur s'apprêtait à répondre négativement lorsqu'une voix, comme insurgée, retentit à l'étage.

« Moi _oui_ ! »

Tout à coup, Ciri bondit par la fenêtre, se réceptionnant avec brio dans l'herbe humide. Les mains sur les hanches, le menton haut et les cheveux tout emmêlés, la jeune femme avait l'air un peu bougon, mais surtout _farouche_, indocile comme la mer en pleine tempête. Elle les embrassa quand même sur la joue, Geralt en dernier.

« Squass'me, Zireael. Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, crevanhen, rétorqua-t-elle, déjà rieuse. Quelqu'un a faim ? Parce que _j'ai_ faim. »

Ciri disparut à l'intérieur, puis dans la cuisine, ce qui ne présageait _jamais_ rien de bon. Soudain affolé, le barde lui emboîta prestement le pas, coulant un regard désapprobateur à Geralt qui l'ignora tout à fait, le cœur empli à ras bord de _fierté_.

« Par _pitié_ ne la laissez pas préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Barnabas ! »

Ils ricanèrent gentiment, comme deux sales gosses. Puis, le Loup Blanc s'approcha plus près, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et le sourire du scoia'tael se fit large, et franc. Il lui semblait que Iorveth ne vieillissait pas ; son visage gagnait plutôt davantage en caractère, en beauté taillée à même la pierre, brute.

L'elfe rentrerait bientôt à Vergen – finalement indépendante et à peu près paisible, jamais trop après que Yarpen Zigrin ait bu trois ou quatre pintes de bière – et Geralt contemplait le fait d'y demeurer quelque temps. Il lui tardait de revoir ce bon vieux Zoltan Chivay, Yarpen, et même Saskia, qui portait des fleurs sauvages dans sa chevelure, en guise de couronne. Yen n'affectionnait pas vraiment l'endroit, mais Triss accepterait peut-être de rejoindre leur troupe de joyeux lascars.

« Geralt, tout va bien ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, le susnommé n'avait pas pris garde à la main – un peu rugueuse mais toujours si _douce_ – sur sa joue. Puis, Geralt de Riv entendit le _crac_ sonore de pots qui se brisent, le son d'une flamme qu'on étouffe et les rires qui raisonnent entre les murs, clairs et amoureusement familiers, comme le chant d'une flute claironnant à l'orée des bois ; et définitivement, _oui_, tout allait pour le mieux.


End file.
